


[vid] Cut Your Hair

by Zee (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a muppet, a beautiful painting, a hero, a spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Cut Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> A metric ton of thanks to Jain, Lita, and Gigantic for betaing. I may not have taken all of your suggestions, but the feedback was incredibly helpful. The song is "Cut Your Hair" by Pavement, and the lyrics can be found [here.](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/57791/)


End file.
